Electronic components are used in ever increasing numbers of consumer and commercial products. As consumer demand drives electronic devices to become smaller and operate at higher speeds, heat energy dissipated from electronic components in these devices increases dramatically. A common practice in the industry is to use thermal interface materials (TIMs) such as thermal grease, or grease-like materials, phase change materials or elastomer tapes, alone or on a carrier in such devices to transfer the excess heat dissipated across physical interfaces. However, when the ability of these materials to transfer heat breaks down, the performance of the electronic device in which they are used may be adversely affected.